The sun and the moon
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Princess Merida tells her daughter a story of her past, and the love that lead to disaster in it. Young Merida meets a charismatic spirit, a clever Viking, and a lonely girl filled with hope. But in journeying together, are they changing each others fates? And why won't Jack let anyone see past his joking facade? Jackunzel and Merricup!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"WEEEE!" A red haired little girl ran through the kitchen, giggling exceedingly. Waiters and cooks simply avoided the tiny missile, their expressions not changing in the slightest. Trays were lifted above her head, chefs took steps froward and backwards without looking down at her. At the end of the palace kitchen was the mother, who scooped the child up in her arms and swung her around. The mother was very lovely, or she would of been if it hadn't been for her horribly scared and disfigured face. She looked at her daughter and said," ok tha' s enough, it's past yer bed time'!" She had a Scottish accent so deep and rich that occasionally people had trouble understanding her. The little girl groaned. "But mom!-" "no bits and buts bough' it. Off to bed!" The little girl dropped her head and sighed. Then she turned around and dragged her self up the stairs to her room.

Shortly afterwards the mother walked in to the room. "Good. I see ye listened to me this time." The mother sat at the end of the child's bed. "Mother! May I have a storie?" The little girl dragged out the 'eeeee' sound in the word to try to make herself sound more important, however it just made her sound like she was wining. The mother smiled. "Ah ye wee lamb, ye have already heard all me stories."

As the mother started to get up the daughter says," not the one bough' the sun and the moon." The mom froze. "Who told ye about theat?" Seeing that she held her mothers full attention she shrugged. "A wee little birdie told me'." The mother knew that yelling at her and demanding the answer like she would of years before would only make her daughter even more disobedient. So she sat back down on the bed with a sly grin and said,"ok, it's time yee knew anyhow."

This is the end of the prologue. This will be my first jackunzel/merricup story. I will try to post a few times a week. I'm not a very good writer and part of this account is to help me become a better one. The story will manly jackunzel with a little merricup.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

- the isolated moon

Jack let the wind carry him across the Atlantic Ocean to Northern Europe. He threw himself towards the ground and , catching himself with an icy breeze, covered the ground with a layer of fresh snow. He froze the pavement, frosted the fields and brought in a few snow storms here and there.

Seeing that he was finished, he told the wind to take him to Berk. He had a friend there he hadn't seen in awhile. The friend hasn't seen him either- or ever. Jack stopped in his tracks and his face softened. 197 years and still no one believed in him, but then he smiled and shook that feeling away.

It was time to see Hiccup. Last time he had seen him Hiccup was being shunned for being unable to kill a dragon. His own father wouldn't even let him out of the house, how embarrassing. The truth of the matter is that Jack pitied the poor boy. All the adults were ashamed of him and all the teenagers picked on him. Whenever jack caught someone bullying the boy he made sure some ill fate befell them.-

- " he killed them!?", the little girl with red hair exclaimed. The mother laughed. " I suppose I need to word things better! He didn't kill them, he played pranks on them." The little girl shook her head not understanding. "like what?" She asked. The mother smiled." Like freezin' the ground under ther boots or usin'the wind to mess up ther aim durin' training. Once he covered someone completely with frost so they were stiff legged all day." The child giggled. "Now will ye let me continue with the story?" The little girl rolled her green eyes and nodded.

Jack found hiccup not in his home but in the woods instead. Hiccup was moving carefully, looking around him to see if anyone followed. Jack, knowing Hiccup couldn't see him causally walked with him, his staff on his shoulder and his hands in his hoodie pocket. He even whistled a bit, causing a cool breeze to waft in. He stopped when he noticed Hiccup getting even more skittish.

When Hiccup stopped in his tracks, Jack tried to walk around him, but then Hiccup moved in front of him. Jack hated the feeling of people walking right through him, and would do and anything to avoid it. He then floated up a few feet to see what he was staring at. Jack gasped. It was a large, black dragon that was tangled up with ropes. Jack looked down to see Hiccup now hiding behind a hill. Jack smirked when Hiccup got up and started talking to himself excitedly. He knew that the beast wasn't dead. As soon a Hiccup touched it the beasts eyes popped open. It had large green, cat like eyes with black slits down the middle. It's eyes bore right into Hiccup, who had launched himself backwards about 6 feet.

Jack didn't get to see what happened next because he was hit by a wave of sadness. Even the dragon couldn't see him. Although it was magical it still had to believe in some sort of winter spirt to see him. Jack looked back up to see Hiccup, raising his tiny dagger above his head in order to kill the dragon. Jack shook his head and flew away.

End of chapter one

Depressing I know but don't worry jack will get believers! As for the part were the dialogue cut in, the story is still being told by future Merida. And again I will use the excuse and say that I'm not a very good writer and that's one of the reasons why I'm writing this. And also that I have a story in my head and I need to get it out. I will post two to three times a week.


	3. Chapter 2 the sun meets the moon

Chapter two

the sun meets the moon

Jack flew south, not really caring where he went. Usually the wind just let him drift back home but this time it carried him past America. Jack hardly even noticed that it was moving him of its own accord. When he noticed a change in temperature he looked around. The wind had taken him to the Kingdom of Corona. A place so warm that snow and frost wouldn't stick to the ground. So jack never stayed long.

He tried telling the wind to stop but it pressed on, carrying him over the castle and into the forest. Jack waved his staff and shouted and kicked but it ignored him. When Jack had finally succumbed its will the wind stopped and dropped him on the ground.

After a minute or so Jack groaned and got up, retrieving his staff, mumbling an ineligible stream of words. After that little stunt, you couldn't pay jack to go and use the wind again.

He looked around him, taking a survey of his surroundings. He was in a bowl shaped cavern of sorts that had tall walls surrounding it. In the center of the natural arena was a tall tower that had plant life growing all over it. Waking around the diameter of the tower he searched for a door. He was about to leave when he heard a voice Come from the top of the tower.  
"Tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear.  
Just like they do on my birthday  
Each year"  
"What is it like?  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just let me go"

While listening to the girls extraordinary voice Jack unknowingly floated up to the balcony of the tower, and sat on the side of the ledge. He couldn't see the girl because she had went to another room. What jack did see was a lotta hair."-

"How much haur mommy?" The child asked,"we have a 'lotta haur' an' its red, wht's the tower girls haur like?"  
The mother, irritated at being interrupted so often had a very thick and tight voice. "Her haur is mer thn ours its blond and is over 70 feet long." The child squealed with delight. "Oh really! Think bough' jst, how much haur tht really is mother!" Practically drooling she said," think about how much I could braid!" The mother grumbled some reply that was lost because of the accent and then continued on with the story.

Jacks eyes followed the endless seeming trail of hair until it disappeared in the next room. Used to being invisible he hopped into the house and causally spun his staff. He had started to go into the next room when something on the ground drew his vision. It was the flicker of a shadow behind him. He pretended not to notice to figure out how he would escape.

If this was the tooth fairys house then he was disappointed. He expected a guardian to have much better living quarters and frankly, he didn't want his first impression being a creeper. He turned around and flipped into the air the same time the person attacked. The last thing he saw was a frying pan coming towards his head.

See so this chapter wasnt all that depressing, it wasnt good either but you know! I recently got my first followers and I just want to thank them. If I'm ranting then I'm sorry I only got three hours of sleep last night. I will explain everything that's going on through out the series and there is a reason the two people telling the story names aren't mentioned yet. (You can probably figure out who they are though). Thank you for reading and next time I will have enough sleep to make sense.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You get to close to the sun, and you get burned.

Rapunzel's pov

Rapunzel paced in her tower, contemplating what to do. She wouldn't have known that the strange man was there if Pascal hasn't warned her.' What would mother say?', she thought. Turning to pascal she said,"maybe if mother saw that I can handle myself she will let me see the lights!" Then she shook her head," but mother can also be very unpredictable at times so..." Pascal pointed to the cabinet. "Your right! What am I thinking? I can do this! I mean, when you think about it, I have a MAN in my closet! I got this-" the sound of a groan emanated from the cabinet. Rapunzel, terrified, held on to her frying pan with a white knuckled grip.

More sounds of movement came from the cabinet. Looking to Pascal for help, he made a tiny fist and punched his palm. Rapunzel nodded, took a deep breath and opened the cabinet with a strand of her hair.

A white haired boy came tumbling out onto the floor. Rapunzel jumped back and held her frying pan out in front of her. The boy started to get up, until he saw her feet, then he looked slowly up at her.

After a few moments of staring at each other, the boy knit his eyebrows together. "Have you ever heard of a pair of scissors?", he asked. Her reply was a frying pan to his head, again.

After she knocked the man out, she worked to tie him up in a chair. Rapunzel tried not to touch him very often, his skin was freezing to the touch, and just him being in the room made it colder. When she was ready for another encounter she had Pascal stick his tongue in the boy's ear.

Jacks pov

Jack awoke to the feeling of something wet, and hot in his ear. He yelped and looked around. The room was dimly lit and he was tied up in a chair. He looked down at his bindings,'hair?' He thought. Jack startled when a frying pan was pushed in front of his face.

The girl was beautiful; long golden hair, a slim figure, big bright eyes. He would of been attracted to her if she didn't keep hitting him with that frying pan. "Who sent you?" She demanded, forcing him out of his thoughts. Jack lifted an eyebrow, confused. She pushed the pan closer. "You came for my hair didn't you?" She looked at him with angry, accusing eyes. "You came to cut it?" Jack smirked, "look lady I don-" "Rapunzel!" She snapped.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "Right, Rapunzel, I don't know who you think you are but I didn't come here for your, hair. In fact, until a few minutes ago, I didn't even know you existed." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'll tell you what, you let me go... And give me my staff, and I will leave forever." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "And how do I know that you...guy..." "Jack" he stated. "_Jack_. And how do I know that you won't tell others of my existence? Of my whereabouts?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something when a voice pierced the air. "RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" He watched the blood drain from the girls face and, for a second he pitied her. That is, until the frying pan came at him again.

Done! I know that this chapter went a little fast but I loved introducing Rapunzel! At first I had tried to keep the story a Jacks perspective but that proved to challenging. And who doesn't love some Rapunzel? Thank you for reading and I will post again this week.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

hostility in the heavens

Jack awoke only to find himself in the cabinet again. He started to move but stopped when he saw the girls pet Chameleon on his shoulder. He was held in its intense gaze for a minute or so until it brought a tiny finger to its mouth. Jack complied, but only because today was the strangest day of his life.

He was about to explain to the lizard that it was ok and that no one can see him anyway when it hit him. No one can see him, except for the lovely girl in the tower.

Jack quietly chuckled. There is NO way that girl was human. She was too rude to believe in him, so she must be a spirt of some sort. He was about to burst out of the cabinet when he heard Rapunzel, crying.

He came out. He found her on the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing. He winced,'I can't just leave her, and she has my staff anyway.' He thought. Jack sat next to Rapunzel and put a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. She looked at him, "why are you doing this?" She asked. He chuckled softly," well for one, you do have my staff, and I can't leave without it." She glared at him.

Before she could reach her frying pan he said,"but I also can't leave a girl crying on the floor. What's wrong?" Rapunzel stood up, and walked to a wall that was covered with curtains. She pulled them apart, revealing a painting of herself, siting atop a tree, out of the tower. The sky was filled with lights. Jack thought for a moment,'the annual lights festival is coming up, maybe that's where she wants to go. From here she would be able to see them.' Rapunzel spoke, breaking the silence." Every year, on my birthday these lights appear in the sky. I have always wanted to go and see them in person, but mother won't allow it."

Rapunzel swallowed, tears starting to form. Her face brightened suddenly, as though she had and idea. "I will make you a deal, you take me out of this tower, to see the lights, and back of coarse, safely back. And I... Will give you your stick."

Jack frowned, ignoring the stick comment. "As opposed to what?" He asked. "Well you staying here forever in that cabinet and your stick going into that pile of fire wood over there doesn't seem better does it? If it does I'm eager to comply." Rapunzel had her arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised. Jack said nothing, stunned.

He watched her for a few minutes until she decided to change tactics. Rapunzel walked towards him, " did I mumble?" Her frying pan was underneath his chin. Rapunzel was a few inches shorter than Jack but her ferocity made up for those lost inches.

Jack shook his head quickly, his hands up in front of him. "That's a great idea, but I will need my staff." Rapunzel paused, then nodded slowly. "Ok, but don't try anything." She went into another room, then brought out his staff.

As soon as it was in his hands the room grew colder and he started to float. Rapunzel fell back onto the floor, her frying pan pointed at him as she backed away. "Wha- H-how are you?! You're flying!?" For the first time in ages Jack laughed. Not a small laugh but one that came from deep inside and rolled on and on.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he floated down to her, and put and icy finger under her chin. "Well punzie, it seems that I've gained the upper hand. Now what do you do?"

Jack knew his mistake when she grabbed his wrist and stood up. The frighted look on her face was replaced by an angry one, this girl was not to be made a fool. "You are taking me to see the lights, understand?" It was an empty threat they both knew it, and yet Jack sighed. "Fine, fine." He said, his feet touching the ground.

"When will you be ready to leave?" Rapunzel's smile was so big it nearly took in her whole face. She jumped onto him and gave him a hug, knocking both of them to the floor.

And just like that, she was back up again, pacing the room and talking excitedly to Pascal, while Jack lay their dumb founded. What was it with this girl? One moment she hates him the next she hugs him.

Jack shook his head and half floated to his feet. He wouldn't allow himself to fall for her. He stopped at that thought. Was he falling for her? What would lead him to think that? He quietly laughed and pushed those thought aside.

He already knew a way to get payback for all the bruises on his head. "Hey blondie, you know that the festival is in three days right?" She nodded, "of coarse I do, it is MY birthday." Jack walked over to her," I could just come back in three days, then take you."

Rapunzel's smile faded. "Then you could leave and not come back." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, I have a job to do, and if I'm gone for too long bad things will happen." Rapunzel smiled." You could take me with you! I'd love to see where you work!"

Jack smirked, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Well then punzie, your in for a surprise." She screamed as he jumped out the window.

_This chapter was a bit harder to write for some reason, that's why it's a little late. You see, I'm trying to make it were Jack Frost and Rapunzel hate each other but can't deny they have feelings for each other. Next chapter will have Hiccup and I will do him better that last time because I recently watched that movie. I'm sorry that future Merida hasn't been in the story of late, she has just been busy telling it (and I could figure out what she would say anyway.) again thank you for reading. If you have any questions or suggestions ask in the reviews. I'm still knew to the website and its hard to work it from your phone. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup's faith

_Hiccup's pov_

"Wow" breathed Hiccup as he rode his dragon toothless. Here, above the clouds, he felt truly free. Nothing mattered here, he felt no pressure to kill dragons, to fit in, none of that. Here, with Toothless, he could be himself.  
He was about to tell Toothless to turn around and head back when he spotted something gold, trailing in the sky. Hiccup took a look at its speed and direction and realized something. It was headed towards Berk.  
"Alright buddy, lets go!", he shouted over the wind. Toothless narrowed his eyes and flew straight towards the thing.

What they saw couldn't be real.

It was a girl, wearing a purple dress, with sixty or seventy foot hair trailing behind her. She looked as though she was holding onto the air for dear life.

Hiccup's logical mind couldn't understand this. She HAD to be holding onto something for her to be flying, but she wasn't.  
The girl said something that was lost in the wind. Toothless moved closer to her hair. She looked back as he did this and screamed. "JACK! WE NEED TO LAND, NOW!"

Hiccup made Toothless fly closer to her. Looking at her hands, she was clutching something invisible.

Her eyes never left Hiccup as he said,"Hey, hey. I just want to ask you some questions, could you please land over there?" He pointed down to a clear area in the forest.

The girl raised something above her head. 'a frying pan?' Thought Hiccup. she jerked around as if someone grabbed her wrist.  
And then the frying pan was floating in mid air.  
Toothless, being just as shocked as Hiccup, swerved away from the girl, and then sped towards the forest. Kicking in to hyperdrive, they were there before the girl and the floating pan.

Hiccup rubbed his temple. "Jeeze, I really didn't need anymore stress." He turned and looked towards the sky."oh, the gods hate me!"  
Ms. Impossible was heading straight for him, gathering up here hair so it wouldn't tangle in the trees. When she got close, she hit the ground hard, as though she crashed (even though she never hit any thing).  
She landed sitting up, holding her frying pan in front of her with a bewildered expression.

After a moment, the girl shook her head and held out her hand in the air. Something pulled her to her feet.

Toothless growled and moved in between her and Hiccup. Hiccup felt pleasantly surprised that the dragon cared for him that much.  
The girl walked over to him. "Can you not see jack?" Her large eyes were tinted with pity.

'Does she pity me?' Hiccup thought. 'No, wait. She pity's whomever JACK is. He must be who she was clinging to.'

In that moment, Hiccup believed in Jack.

Hiccup blinked. Standing next to the strange girl was a boy. He had white hair, a blue jacket, and a shepherds staff over his shoulders. Completing this look, was his Mischievous face.

-"mothr'! I hav ment him! Wth the wite haur! And the sparkle blue eys!"  
The mother bolted up of the bed and shouted. "I knew ye wer hidn somthin frm me!" The daughter shook her head, realizing that the cat was out of the bag. "I was on'ly kidn! Tis was a joke, nothn mor." The mother grabbed her daughter by the hair. "Iseabal Eleanor Haddcock!" Iseabal dropped the facade and stood firmly on the bed. "How do ye knew bough' jack?" The mother said firmly and slowly. The daughter looked her mother straight in the eyes and said," the will o' the wisps." Iseabal wasn't prepared for her mothers reaction. First, her face grew angry, then it softened, then fear sunk in. She let go of her daughters hair, and fell back, knocking over furniture. Her mother then sat on the floor in the middle of the wreckage, and said nothing. A long silence followed. Then, as if each word gave her strength, she continued telling the story.

The boy...er, Jack was inspecting the girls hair while they argued about something. Hiccup just stared. Then, he turned to Toothless and asked him if he could see the boy to. The dragon looked at him like he was crazy and stormed of, a bit of sass in his steps.

"Great," Hiccup muttered to himself. "Even the dragon thinks I'm crazy."

_**Done! This chapter wasn't very good, I couldn't figure out how to put it. Toothless stays in the ditch the next chapter so that will explain his absence. If you have any requests or questions just tell me. Thank you for reading. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyones least favorite season

_Hiccups pov _

Hiccup knew immediately that he disliked jack.

After seeing Jack, Hiccup stood stunned, staring at him. Just when he was starting to accept it, Jack turned to him and said," what are you looking at butter cup?"

The girl looked up from her hair at Jack. "Jack! Apologize!" Jack twirled his staff and glided up.

Hiccup watched as she attempted to strike him. Jack only chuckled and did a few loop-de-loops. The girl groaned and marched over to Hiccup.  
"Jack can be a pain, but he's alright." Her expression changed. "Scratch that, he's a jerk."Jack smiled widely, "hey! Rapunzel! I'm still here ya' know!" Rapunzel grabbed Hiccups hand. "Yeah, we know." And walked off.  
She dragged him into the woods while Jack flew in the tree tops above them.

Hiccup listened as Rapunzel told him all about her day with Jack. Despite the strange set of events she seemed happy. Her eyes darted about, as though she was taking in every detail. She explained to Hiccup that this was her first day outside of her tower.

After a few minutes of them talking, Jack floated down to them, although he descended much too quickly, and fell in a pile of snow. He jumped back up and put his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "Hey! We're you too gonna forget about me?" She shook him off and refused to look at him. "That's the plan." Hiccup noticed hurt in Jacks eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had came.

Breaking the silence, Hiccup cleared his throat." So Jack, why did you come?" Jack shrugged, "I wanted to visit an old friend. That's all" Rapunzel rolled her eyes and whispered to Hiccup,"he wouldn't stop talking about you on the way here." Jack stepped back, pretending to be offended, "Hey, I resent that!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Just great', Hiccup thought. 'Im stuck with to love birds.' Jack slid his way to Hiccup. "So, this little lady needs a place to stay, an some winter clothing." Hiccup hadn't noticed it but Rapunzel wore no shoes, a thin, springtime dress, and nothing more. He sighed, "well, I suppose you could stay." Rapunzel's smile lit up her face. "But only for one night."

Rapunzel ran to Hiccup and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Hic'!" She said. Then she twirled and was gone, leaving Hiccup speechless. Jack chased after Rapunzel. "Hey! Don't I get a kiss!?" Hiccup shook himself out of his daze and half heartedly shouted after them," guys! My house is the other way!"

_Haha! Done! Two chapters in one day yeah! Just to clear things up, Hiccup does NOT like Rapunzel, it's just fluff for until he meets Merida, which he will soon. Rapunzel is still pretty mad at Jack, but she will get over it. Thank for for reading, and I know last chapter sucked. _


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

Chapter 7

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts, don't ask why. (Because of the two parts this chapter is short) I have been so frustrated working on this chapter this week. I just can't seem to get it right. If you have any tips or requests just tell me and I will do my best to comply. however there are some things I can't change in this story, for instance, someone told me that Rapunzel lives in Germany...Idk how to keep my story planned out the way it is(and it is all planned out) if I change where she lives. I did take note of that for future reference. I tried to put Merida in chapter 7 but it didn't work out, so she will be in chapter 8. Thank you for putting up with my ranting, I'm done now so you can read. **

**P.S. Hiccup is really stressed in this chapter so he acts sort of out of character. **

_Jacks pov_

Jack was relived when Hiccup said Rapunzel could stay. He wouldnt ever admit it, but he cared for that bold, confident girl.

Right now, he was sitting on one of the supporting beams of the roof. It was comforting, sitting there watching all the people in the house go about their business. It seemed that it would be, after 197 years of watching.

Hiccup was writing some notes about his dragon's flight patterns and Rapunzel was brushing her hair.

Even though Jack had made fun of it before, it was truly extraordinary. She was still furious with Jack, and was refusing to talk to him. He rolled his eyes and played it off as a joke, but it still hurt him to think that one of his two believers hated him.

Hiccup said something to Rapunzel that was out of Jacks range of hearing. Rapunzel laughed her bright, warming laughter.  
Jack hadn't really noticed all the hand holding between Hiccup and Rapunzel earlier.

He had been so happy that Hiccup believed in him that he flew in the trees yelling and doing loop-de-loops.

Now he remembered, and his hand tightened around his staff. 'Hiccups not that funn-' jack stopped his train of thoughts.

Was he jealous? He had never been jealous before. It was strange. Hiccup didn't do anything wrong but... The sound of Rapunzel's laughter filled his ears, echoing in his head. Jack squinted his eyes and ground his teeth, he needed to calm down.

"I'm going to get some air." Jack said to no one in particular. Hiccup looked up at him, his eyebrows knit together, while Rapunzel absent mindedly flipped her hair. "Ok." She said not looking at him.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and flew out the window.

_Rapunzel pov_

After Jack left Rapunzel turned only to see Hiccup glaring at her. "What?" She asked.

"I think you should apologize to him." He stated flatly. Rapunzel's eyes grew innocently. "Who?" Hiccup snorted. "You know who." Rapunzel yawned,"Why should I appologize to Jack?"

Hiccup grabbed her wrist, holding her attention. "Even though Jack is always joking around, I can tell he cares for you. I wouldn't have let you to into my house if it wasn't for the look in his eyes." After her wild morning, was Rapunzel's turn to be stunned. She didn't get the impression from Hiccup that he would be so brash. She was sure the shock showed in her eyes.

Letting go of her wrist almost apologetically, Hiccup quietly whispered, "do you even know who he is? While we walked though the village I noticed no one was staring at him, and he was flying! Instead only at us. I think, only we can see him."

She saw the confused, stressed look etched in his face. Rapunzel watched as Hiccup got up, and walked up the stairs to his room.  
'Only we can see him?' Rapunzel thought.

Stories came back to her that she read as a child, back when mother still gave books to her.

She also thought of earlier that day, when Jack was invisible to Hiccup. Jack never told them his last name.

'Frost'.


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 part 2

Rapunzel jumped up, knocking over her stool. She dashed outside bare foot, wincing in the cold.

Her eyes darted around, searching for him. She saw fresh frost on some of the streets and she followed it, using it as a trail. She ran through the village like a mad woman, ducking under people, holding her hair in her arms, jumping over livestock.

Rapunzel had to find him before the sun set, she would never see him in the dark.

The trail lead to the outskirts of the village, on a cliffside. She jumped back to keep herself from falling, her momentum making her slide.

After Rapunzel caught her breath, she sighed. The trail ended here, Jack probably flew off.

She stayed down, pushing her hair around her to keep her somewhat warm. She shivered, an icy breeze blowing in. The breeze reminded her of when Jack first came into her tower.

She opened her eyes. Jack stood in front of her, at the ledge, his toes just off the side. he didn't seem bothered by the strong breeze threatening to push him over. He had his staff resting on his shoulders and his arms on top of it.

Just when Rapunzel was wondering if he saw her he said,"you shouldn't be outside with out a coat, are you cold?" His voice lacked emotion, it was hard and cold.

Rapunzel scrunched up her face, her stubbornness kicking in." I'm doing just fine thank yo-Ah!" she sneezed.

The air grew still around them.

Rapunzel hugged her knees knowing that she had been caught in a lie.  
Jack turned to her slightly, showing Rapunzel his face. His face was serious, empty of his usual joking demeanor. Instead, his blue eyes held a certain sadness in them, as though he knew his fate, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rapunzel saw the eyes plead with her, with anyone, to help him.  
She saw that Jack hid behind that pranking boy, it helped shield him from the pain.

She looked away. "I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't of been so rude to you... Could we, barry the hatchet?" Jack looked back to the horizon. "Yeah." Rapunzel took a deep breath and approached the ledge. She stood next to Jack, and took his hand.

It was icy cold and she lost the feeling in her fingers, but she stayed there never the less, comforting him in silence.

The sky was deep, rich purple that melted into indigo. The last rays of the setting sun added magenta to the sky in streaks. Stars came out, and twinkled, it was as though the sky was dancing. 'The stars shine so brightly here', Rapunzel thought. The moon, illuminated them both with its white light.

Rapunzel glanced towards Jack, who's eyes where locked onto the moon. She held back a gasp.

Jacks silvery hair glew white as though the moonlight purified it. His frosty eyes shined like stars, as though they were absorbing the energy from them.

Jacks eyes looked to her, And saw her staring. He smirked, his energy apparently back. "Enjoying the view blondie?"

She scoffed, let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "There's nothing to see!" Jack chuckled,"I think it's time for you to go inside. Mind if we fly?"  
Although Rapunzel made such a big deal out of it earlier, she loved the exhilarating feeling she got when she flew. She had felt alive, as though all those years in her tower were being blown away.

So Rapunzel had a small smile when she said,"can't see why not." Jack laughed, summoned the wind, and they flew.

_Hiccups pov _

Hiccup looked out the window in his room, sighing. Jack and Rapunzel had been gone for hours, and he was starting to worry.  
Rubbing his temple he moved away from the window. He really didn't need all this added stress.

His father was away for now, looking for the dragons nest. Albeit, there was no telling when he would come back, and it would be hard to explain why there was girl with 70 foot hair in the house and why everyone was talking to themselves.

It was already hard enough to fit in. Toothless did make dragon training easier but Hiccup knew that because of Toothless, he wouldn't kill a dragon. He knew that dragons weren't what the Vikings thought they were, if he could just SHOW them.

Unfortunately, Hiccup also knew that they would sooner kill him than understand him. Vikings were tough, merciless and prideful. To be told that the only thing they have ever know was wrong... There was no way to predict the outcome of that.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Rapunzel and Jack fly in with a laugh and a chilly breeze. A hand clasped onto his shoulder, bringing Hiccup from his thoughts. "Hey Hic'! You look terrible! Who died?"

Jack.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I guess I just need some rest." He started to walk to his bed, Rapunzel blocked it. "Um, so Jack and I were thinking, that you have been way too stressed out and that you might need a break."

She fiddled with a strand of her wind blown hair and looked at him hopefully, her eyes still held the wild look of flight.

Hiccup sighed and leaned against his desk. "What do you have in mind?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Scotland! I want to see big castles, and the green frosty landscape. Jack has been there and he even told me that theirs a REAL princess!"

Rapunzel nearly squealed with excitement. Hiccup himself was about to collapse of exhaustion. As he looked to her all he saw was the bed behind her.

"Sounds great. Can I sleep now?" Rapunzel spun around and gave Hiccup a hug. "YAY YAY YAY YAYAYAYAY!" She quickly let go and regained her composer. "Thanks." She walked down stairs with a surprising amount of dignity considering the amount of hair in her arms. Hiccup collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep to the sound of Jacks laughter.

Merida will be in the next chapter! Sorry it took me a while to post these chapters this week, I had to give them a face lift. :/ if you are confused a bout anything or need to know anything don't be afraid to ask. This is the Internet, we don't know each other in real life. Thank you for reading this far into the story! In this chapter and ones next ones Jack and Rapunzel will start to like each other more and more, and Hiccup and Merida haven't met yet but when they do... Idk how I want them to react to each other yet! If you have a request of how they should act just tell me, I just might do it!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summer

**this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, and dialogue isn't one of my strong points. Merida will be in this chapter and she is MAD. more characters will be introduced in the next few chapters while they build a relationship with Merida. This is a Jackunzel and Merricup story so Hiccup does think Merida is attractive. If you have any questions or requests don't be afraid to ask. This is the Internet bro, idk who you are. **

Hiccups pov

Hiccup awoke to a cool breeze on his face. "Toothless! I don't want to fly right now." He mumbled, burying his face deeper into his pillow. He heard a chuckle that was followed by some girlish giggling. Hiccup pealed his eyes open and immediately regretted it.

His 'pillow' was in fact Jack Frost's shirt. Hiccup looked and saw that Jack was flying, holding Hiccup damsel in distress style and directing the winds to carry him and Rapunzel through the air.

Hiccup looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "Jack, why aren't I in my bed?" Rapunzel giggled, "Well, you were sleeping in, and we got really bored so Jack and I decided to go ahead and take you to Scotland."

Hiccup looked at her. She had her arms spread out eagle style, and her hair was billowing out behind her. She smiled at him apologetically, but her eyes were wild and full of life, and showed him that she really wasn't sorry at all.  
Jack laughed. "You can blame her, not me! She wouldn't stop bugging me to take her." Hiccup found himself starting to look down again and groaned.

"Why couldn't you just let the wind carry me next to you?" Hiccup gestured to Jack holding him.

Jacks eyes twinkled, "because if I did, I wouldn't get to do this." That was the only warning Hiccup got before Jack dropped him, sending Hiccup falling quickly to the ground.

Jack grabbed his stomach and roared with laughter. Rapunzel put her delicate fingers to her lips to try to hide her smile.

Hiccup was falling so quickly it almost seemed like everything was standing still. Despite the earth becoming clearer with every passing second.  
He tried yelling for help but his words were snatched by the wind before they left his lips.

And in an instant, he was no longer falling.

The wind lifted him back up to his friends and allowed him to glide alongside them. Hiccup wondered just when he started to think of them as his friends.

A smile tugged at Hiccups lips and he looked to Jack, who was attempting to teach Rapunzel to do a loop-dee-loop. Hiccup, having some experience with aerial stunts (with toothless), adjusted his limbs and began a series of loop-dee-loops.

Rapunzel looked at him with an expression of playful envy that only she could pull off. Her green eyes sparkled as she attempted to imitate him.

Jack was by far the best flyer. He would shoot himself straight up at speeds that allowed him to disappear above almost immediately. Then, he would release the wind from around him, allowing him to free fall back down. He was defiantly a thrill seeker.

After mustering up the courage, Hiccup joined him, and they would free fall together, laughing and cheering all the while.

Rapunzel didn't join them in their wild game, and instead she spent her time working on her loops, making them vary in size and speed. She was the definition of a perfectionist.

Rapunzel asked Jack how they would get there if all they did was play, to which he laughed and said the wind would handle it. And it did. It wasn't long until they spotted a great stone castle. Rapunzel could of died of excitement.

Jack made them land in the forest a little ways away, so they could approach the castle as though they were travelers.

While they were walking, Hiccup noticed that Rapunzel's hair kept getting caught in things. Hiccup frowned, then an idea came to mind. "Rapunzel!" She turned to him with a curious expression, and Jack continued flying, not knowing that the other two had stopped walking.

"Sit down, let me help you with your hair." She took a defensive sort of posture. "Your not going to cut it are you?" He laughed. "No. Just, trust me." As it turned out, Hiccup was a fantastic hair stylist.

Not only did he braid her hair, but he also filled it with smaller braids, giving it a complex look. She held the braid in her arms. "Hiccup, this looks like a fish tail!" She spun around, watching the braid trail behind her. He laughed. "Hey I have a lot of hidden talents. I'm _deep_!" She quit spinning and raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Jack flew down to them. "Guys! I've been looking all over for you! When did you stop following me? Geez punz, what's up with your hair?" She shot Hiccup a glare.

"This is so it doesn't tangle dummy." Jack raised his hands in apology. "Sorry! But hey, I doesn't look THAT bad." Rapunzel playfully hit him in the arm.

Hiccup was opening his mouth to say something when a glint of metal caught his eye. He turned towards it. "Did you guys see-" he was cut off as an arrow buried itself deep into the tree behind him.

Before he could react, another arrow hit the tree by Rapunzel's head, she shrieked and fell to the ground. Jack ran to Rapunzel and an arrow hit him in the arm. Rapunzel screamed.

Hiccup ground his teeth.

Why were they being attacked? He pulled out his dagger, and another arrow nocked it out of his hands. A sharp Scottish voice pierced the air. "Drop yer we'apons!"

Hiccup looked to Jack, who was laying on the ground, cradling his arm, the arrow protruding out of it at an awkward angle.

Rapunzel was too scared to move, her eyes wide with fear. "Is it a burglar? A ruffian? A thug?" Hiccup shook his head and looked the direction where the voice came from.

A woman in a deep green cloak stepped out of the shadows, her face hidden. "I said, drop yer we'apons." Her bow was strung and ready. Peering out from underneath her hood were blue, piercing eyes.

The woman pointed her bow to Jack, but her eyes stayed on Hiccup, the only one of them still on their feet. 'Wait,' Hiccup thought. 'She can see Jack?' Rapunzel must of realized this too because she peeled Jacks fingers off his staff and kicked it away.

As soon as it was out of his hands, Jack seemed weaker. The twinkle had left his eyes and the frost left his staff. The woman kept her bow at the ready.

"Now wha' are ye doin' in Scotland?" Hiccup looked over to Jack as he coughed, "if you wanted to talk we would have talked PRINCESS."

He spat the word out like it was poison in his mouth. Hiccup groaned. This was the princess? _Really!?_

Rapunzel stood up, walked to her, and slapped the princess in the face. The princesses hood fell off, and Hiccup was stunned. She had hair like wild fire and clear blue eyes that held his gaze. She was stunned at the smaller girls actions, and that shock was quickly transformed into mounting rage.

Hiccup jumped in between her and Rapunzel. "I-I'm sorry p-princess, she d-didn't mean it!" The girl pushed him to the ground, "out of my way tooth'pick."

She rolled up her sleeve as she continued to approach Rapunzel, who was backing up just as quickly. Jack moaned as the princess passed him.

"S-stop Merida." She did stop, and turned to him with a look of hate in her eyes. "How do ye know who I am?" He chuckled. "I watched you grow up actually."

Merida grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "Liar! I've never seen ye befor' in me life!"

He laughed a wheezing laugh. "That's because you never believed in me before, so if you don't mind, PRINCESS, tell me what changed. Why can you see me?"

Merida let go of him and backed away. "Ye-yer a spirt! Tha's why! Yer Jack Frost!"

Hiccup grunted. This girl was a fast thinker, she figured it out quicker than he had. Merida looked to Hiccup accusingly, as though this was all his fault.  
Jack laughed and said,"you got that right princess, now do you understand what you've done? You just injured and spirt of the seasons. I could put your kingdom through a hundred years of wintery hell."

Merida's expression changed from shocked to frighted to angry. Very, angry. "Ye wouldn't."

Even with Jack bleeding on the ground, disarmed and weak, his eyes held the promise of vengeance that was not be ignored. Merida took up her bow again. "Ive hurt ye before, I'll do it again!"

Jack smiled, but it didn't show in his eyes. "Just try it." The two stared at each other for a long time, neither one blinking nor backing away.

Perspiration broke out on Jacks forehead, and Hiccup questioned his methods. How long could Jack hold out with his injury?

In the end it was Rapunzel who broke the silence. She walked to Jack and sat by him. Merida was about to snap at her but stopped herself. The look in the blonde girls face got her intrigued.

After taking out the arrow, Rapunzel pressed the end of her braid to his hurt arm. Jack winced and tried to move away but she stopped him with a gentle touch. Hiccup approached cautiously,"um, Rapunzel? Just what are you doing?" Ignoring him, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine." _

Hiccup gasped as her hair started glowing from the roots.

_"Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design.  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once, was mine."_

Rapunzel's clear voice faded and she open her eyes. She removed her now non-glowing hair from Jacks wound and they all saw that her hair had healed it.

'What?!', Hiccup thought.

Hiccup and Merida stood speechless. Jack laughed and lept to his feet. "Why didn't you tell me!" Rapunzel backed off. "Are you mad?" Jack grasped her hands. "Mad? No! This is wonderful! I knew you weren't human! When were you chosen?"

Rapunzel pulled her hands away from his. "I'm not dead Jack,and I am human. This is the hair I was born with." Jacks face softened,"I'm not dead either." He argued, but no one paid him any heed.

Hiccup stuttered, not believing that after that, this was their conversation. "Y-Your hair heals, a-and g-g-glows!" He swallowed. "H-how is this even p-possible?" Merida walked to Rapunzel and grabbed her braid, inspecting it. "Wha' if someone were t'cut it?"

Rapunzel snatched her hair away from the dangerous woman. "Your not going to find out!" Merida surprisingly backed off, letting Rapunzel regain her composure.

Hiccup was impressed that the red head was able to keep her cool.

Maybe she wasn't half bad after all.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Summer, Spring, and Autumn

_hiccups pov_

Rapunzel sighed. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Merida snorted,"yeah, we noticed."

They turned to Jack as he said,"that's why you never left that tower."

It clicked in Hiccups mind. "You're mother was concerned for your safety and never let you leave! People would pay a fortune for hair like that!"

Hiccup regretted speaking as soon as the words left his mouth. Why did he have such a big one?

Rapunzel's eyes filled with tears and she held her stomach. Merida moved to comfort her. "Wee lamb, don't cry." 'I guess everyone has a good side.'Hiccup thought sarcastically. Rapunzel fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. "I am a horrible daughter!"

Hiccup looked to Jack who was glaring at him. His normally cheerful face was filled with anger, anger at Hiccup making Rapunzel cry. He spoke to Hiccup with clenched teeth. "Fix this."

Hiccup started sweating, what did he do to deserve this? He took a step towards Rapunzel, but Merida stopped him with a look. She searched his face, looking for something. Then she nodded seeming satisfied and gestured for him to come over.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. It wasn't my place to say anything." Rapunzel continued crying. "But your right. Mother loves me and I betrayed her. She'll never forgive me."

Hiccup could feel Jacks cold glare. He took a different approach. "Rapunzel, if you hadn't of left, I wouldn't have meet you! I wouldn't have seen Jack or go to Scotland. You coming here made my life much more exciting." Rapunzel sniffled and looked up at him. "And stressful." Hiccup laughed. "ALOT more stressful. But I'd take on ten times more stress if it meant never meeting you."

Hiccup was rewarded with a small smile. Merida helped Rapunzel to her feet. "See, it's not so bad. I'll tell ye what, ye can go an' see my castle! Would ye like tha'?"

Rapunzel looked to her, confused. "But weren't you just attacking us?" Merida laughed awkwardly. "Ye see, I thought ye wer' bandits. There are usually several around here this time of year."

Hiccup looked to the ground and muttered,"that's some excuse." He was ignored.

Rapunzel's face brightened. "Bandits! Mother told me about those! How long are there fangs?" Merida raised an eyebrow. "Ye have alot to learn. Oh, and ye boys can come." She looked at Hiccup and he felt a blush creep onto his face.

He coughed."sounds nice." He looked away and noticed Jacks absence. "Where's Jack?" Rapunzel shook her head and Merida grunted. "The white haured one flew off. Went to cause some trouble I'll bet."

Hiccup had seen the look in Jacks eyes and wasn't sure if he agreed. He shook his head and nodded to the girls. "Let's go."

The castle was a lot bigger up close.

Unlike Hiccup, Merida was quite popular around town. As she walked through the streets people waved and smiled like seeing her really was a good addition to their day. Them being respectful to her in turn made people stare at the strangers less. They seemed to trust Merida enough to trust the people she chose to hang out with.

He really was starting to like this girl. Her people seemed tough. Even the women had firm jaws and a level of confidence in their eyes that proved their worth. Hiccup was taught growing up that only Vikings had that level of confidence.

When they entered the castle, they were greeted by a thin prestigious looking woman with brown peppered hair. "Merida, what's the meaning of this?" Her voice was tight and crisp. Merida sagged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, her bow dragging on the ground.

"Mother! These are just some guests here t'stay the nigh-"

"Not that, this!" The mother interrupted, grabbing her daughters skirt. "This is filthy! Merida, how many times have I told you that a princess doesn't-"  
"Doesn't play in dirt, aye know."

Merida pulled herself from her mothers grasp and grabbed Rapunzel's wrist. "I'll show are guest t'ther rooms." Pushing past her mother she stormed off. Hiccup followed giving the queen an apologetic smile.

Instead of showing them their rooms Merida marched straight into her room, dragging Rapunzel along with her. Hiccup barely made it in before she slammed the door. Merida then turned around and collapsed face first into her bed. She then spoke with a muffled voice. "If ye ar just standing ther watching me then ye can leave." Rapunzel looked to Hiccup, her eyebrows raised.

Hiccup occupied himself by staring at the floor boards while Rapunzel moved to the window. Hiccup walked over to Rapunzel and said,"are you worried?"

Rapunzel laughed softly. "Jack? He can handle himself. I'm just worried that he'll go back on his promise." She then looked into Hiccups green eyes, hers filled with renewed confidence. "I won't let him stop me from seeing the lights."

Hiccup had no idea what the 'lights' were. So he nodded and looked back out the window. "Jack wouldn't go back on his promise, especially one he made to you."

Rapunzel looked at him sternly,"and just how would you know that?" Hiccup looked into her green orbs. "Because he cares about you. I don't know how I know that, I only know that it's true." Rapunzel smiled. "You think so?" Hiccup squeezed her shoulder. "I know so punz." They both looked back to the window, looking for some sign that he was out there. Snow started falling heavily, but there was no sign of Jack.

Hiccup turned slightly, looking at Merida. She had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Her face lost its hardness when she slept, and she seemed almost peaceful.

He saw Rapunzel looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked. She turned back to the window. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Her tone was teasing and she wore a small smile freely on her face. He felt his face warm and he looked to the snow again.

He didn't understand why he found himself looking at Merida so frequently, or why Rapunzel's face held the expression it did. So he shook his mane of a hair cut and watched the storm.

_sorry that I haven't updated a bunch this week(or at all). I have been struggling with chapter 9, but I made it through. I know that this chapter isn't very good, but chapter 10 will be better. I was asked to put more characters in the story so I tried. (I kind of struggle with to many characters.) next chapter will have pitch, future merida(we haven't seen her in a while) and her daughter. I don't intend to but I usually make jack a crybaby. Oh well. thank you so much for reading and please review. I like feed back. if you_ _have any requests just go ahead, it's the Internet, everything is anonymous, I don't know who you are! Thank you again for reading And I will post again this week. you can always count on me to post on the weekends and I might surprise you and post during the week. occasionally. _


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cold and Darkness

_Jacks pov_

Jack flew as fast as he could, attempting to blow off some steam. He couldn't seem to get cold enough, his face pulsed with heat.

Rapunzel crying, made him just so, angry. He clenched his fists and pressed on. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to go.

He had left them before he lost it, he didn't want Rapunzel to see the dark side of him. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, and yet, the darker side of Jack cried for blood when Rapunzel cried.

Jack knew he had one, a dark side. He always felt it, deep inside of him, churning in its own dark place in his mind.

He landed in the snow, he didn't know where he was, only that it was cold. There was nothing around him, only ice and snow extending endlessly. He slammed his staff on the ground, causing the ice to moan and crack.

He stood there, his breath ragged, leaning on his staff as the ancient and powerful ice awoke. It moved slowly underneath him, deep cracks appearing on the surface threatening to pull him into its cold abyss.

Jacks eyes glazed over as he watched the ice. It might kill him he thought. If it did, would anyone care?

"Jack Frost..." An icy voice echoed around him. He looked up, delirious. The wind blew black sand, and it spiraled up into the sky, leaving behind the source of the voice.

"Who was it mum?" Iseabel asked, her green eyes wide. Merida looked at her hands, trying to figure out how to put it. "A man stood in front of Jack, a man who made the bravest men cry for their mothers. If you looked into his bronze eyes, your deepest fears were reveled." She looked at her daughter, wondering if she should continue. Iseabel may have been young, but she was brave. She had Viking blood after all. "This man," she paused. "was the incarnation of darkness and fear. He had many names, including the boogie man. But those who were unfortunate enough to meet him personally, called him Pitch Black." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and continued with the story.

Jack, still recovering from his tantrum, backed away nervously. "W-who are you?" A shadow fell onto Jack and the man disappeared, leaving only his voice.

"Tsk tsk. I always assumed you were smarter than that Jack.." His voice resonated around Jack, and he felt the beginnings of fear in his chest.

"Your right you know, no one would care, if you died that is." Jack swung his staff behind him wildly, and felt a hand touch his shoulder. He swung around again, and stopped his staff inches away from the grey skinned man's face.

The man chuckled, and Jacks eyes widened. "Pitch." His voice was caught in his throat, and he forced the name out. "Well done Jack." The man said in mockery. "But I'm not here to play the name game, I'm here to ask you a question."

Jack swallowed. What information did he have that the boogie man wanted? Jack gripped his staff tighter, and tried to make his voice as steady as possible. "What is it?"

The boogie man appeared in front of Jack, closer than comfortable. "How much, do you value your friends lives?" Jack felt shadows consume him and he fell, fear planting itself at his core.

What did pitch want with him? He wasn't going to hurt them was he?what did Pitch want with his friends?

Questions flew through Jacks mind uncontrollably as dark laughter echoed around him. Jack couldn't tell where he was, if he was still falling, or where Pitch was. He hit the ground, disoriented.

Maybe Pitch was right, maybe everyone was right. Maybe he shouldn't help people. Maybe he wasn't born to bring joy to children or to have friends. Maybe he didn't deserve them, or anyone.

He saw Rapunzel's face in his mind, heard her laughter. He furrowed his brows. "No." He held to the word, it gave him strength. Pitch's voice echoed around him. "Fighting won't make it better Jack, your lost in your own fears.

I could get you out, but, you know how it is." Jack clenched his teeth, shaking in his fear. "NO." He rose up, blue frost glowing around him, allowing him to see. He slammed his staff down, and the illusion shattered.

Jack stood in front of Pitch, back on the frozen tundra. Pitch looked shocked that Jack had that shattered his illusion. Jack's blue eyes glew and cold radiated off his body. "You. won't. hurt. them." He spat the words out, and ground his teeth.

_Pitch Blacks pov_

Pitch could see that there was only a thin layer of self control keeping Jack from tearing out his throat. Pitch looked deeper.

What did Jack Frost fear? What stopped him from releasing the darkness? Jacks mind was a place not even Pitch Black wanted to stay. It was filled with pain and confusion.

His personality was easy to understand, but his deeper thoughts, his minds inner workings were too twisted. He wasn't evil, Pitch could see that well enough, but he was confused.

Tormented by possibilities, by questions, by years of loneliness and guilt. Jack was the type of person to bury things deep within, not knowing that they continued to grow.

Pitch saw that if things had continued with Jack being alone, that he would of eventually gone insane. 'Interesting.' He mused silently.  
He came out of the boy's mind to see him still glaring at Pitch, murder still in his eyes. But he seemed distant, as though something was nagging at him. Pitch grinned.

Oh he had a lot in store for Jack, and his little friends. 'All in do time.' he reminded himself. He grinned at Jack nastily, and disappeared in a wave of darkness.

All in due time.

_i wasn't expecting to be done with this chapter so soon but I am. I felt that the story's plot was going kind of slow so I introduced pith black sooner than I planned. Pitch won't be crack until after A few chapters. The big four will be going to Cornea soon so yay! Thank you for reading and if your confused about anything ask. I will do my best to explain it. _


	13. Chapter 11

A Winter Spirits Curse

Rapunzel's pov

Rapunzel leaned on the window sill, watching the storm. The snow swirled and the wind blew. Sometimes she would see figures in the distance, only to be illusions created in the storm.

Hiccup had fallen asleep a while ago, and was using a section of her now unbraided hair as a pillow. She didn't mind him using it, as long as he didn't drool. Rapunzel smiled when she thought that, but her cheer didn't last long.

"Where are you Jack?" She whispered, pressing her hands against the cool glass. "Why won't you come for me?" She felt a cool breeze ruffle her dress. Rapunzel sighed,"the lights will come tomorrow night. I can't get to Cornea on my own."

The temperature in the room continued to decrease and she felt an icy hand on her waist. "Did you think I would forget about you?" Rapunzel could hear the smile in his voice.

She turned around and pulled him into a rough embrace. "I thought something happened to you! Jack, why did you leave me?" To her surprise he pulled her in tighter, as though her was worried about her too. Rapunzel could feel her body heat mixing with his abnormal cold temperature.

After a bit, her body couldn't handle it anymore and gave in to the cold. She tried to hide her shivering, but to no avail, and Jack let her go.

She saw him hide the hurt behind a smile. "You should get some rest! You have a big day tomorrow." He glided out of the room and came back with a pillow and blanket.

Rapunzel took them and busied herself, trying to quietly make her sleeping pallet. She felt Pascal nuzzle into her neck. She laid down at an angle where she could watch the storm.

Jack sat on the window sill, not looking at her. Frost began spreading from where he was sitting, it's lacy designs covering the window area. It reached Hiccup first, who was without a blanket. He moaned in his sleep and curled into a ball.

"Jack." Rapunzel hissed, grabbing his attention. He looked around at the frost spreading and sighed. His eyes filled with self loathing.

The door opened and Rapunzel pretended to be asleep. It occurred to her that it wasn't nessecary to pretend, but years of her mother catching her painting when she was supposed to be sleeping made her.

A maid came in and tended the fire, muttering to herself about the frost. When the maid huffled out the room Jack followed. Rapunzel was hardly aware of this, her thoughts on lights in the sky an frost on the ground.

Rapunzel fell asleep watching falling snow, wondering where Jack had been.

_This chapter is short but it was needed. Next chapter, is the festival of the lights! Yay! Hiccup and Merida will be there. If you have and requests or ideas of what the group could do for fun there. Thank you for reading! _


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunshine

_Meridas pov_

Merida awoke to Rapunzel's uncontrollable squealing. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP MERIDA!"

She rubbed her eyes and held back some rude comments that came all to naturally to her. "What is it blondi'?"

Hiccup made an oof sound when Rapunzel accidentally hopped on his belly in her chaotic mood. "Oh! I'm so sorry Hiccup! You really need to not sleep where people are walking! Anyway!" She took a deep breath, her face pink from lack of oxygen.

"Today is my birthday! And I'm going to see the liiigghhts!" She ended her sentence with a sing-songy voice and a twirl. Merida didn't know where she got all this energy from.

Hiccup laid back down and mumbled happy birthday sarcastically. Merida sat on her bed and watched as Rapunzel paced the room, twirling and talking and singing almost simultaneously. She leaned towards Merida, their noses touching and said,"I had the most wonderful dream last night and in it you and Hiccup and Jack and I all went and drew with chalk and danced and ate and watched the lights!"

She took a deep breath after that run on sentence. Rapunzel's smile was so big that tears formed in her eyes from the strain.

Hiccup got up with an awkward expression on his face. "Um Rapunzel, slight problem, but Jack isn't here remember?" She waved a hand, dismissing the notion. "Please. Did you think Jack would abandon me? He came back last night."

Merida stood up. "Wher' did he go? Last night I mean." Rapunzel's smile faltered. "He didn't ever tell me... Lets go ask him!" Before Merida of Hiccup could say another word, Rapunzel turned on her heels and left the room, her hair trailing behind her.

Merida had grabbed her bow and started after her, when Hiccup grabbed her arm. She looked into his nervous green eyes, glaring at him intensely. "Last night Jack went somewhere, he hasn't told us anything about his past or what he plans to do with us. How do we know we can trust him?"

Merida shifted out of his grasp and rolled her blue eyes. "Ye need t'learn how t'blindly trust someone." She laughed at his expression and followed the golden trail that would lead her to Rapunzel. "Come on toothpick!"

She heard him groan then proceed to follow her. Merida was surprised at how well the girl remembered the layout of the castle when the torches weren't even lit last night.

Merida entered an empty room almost void of light. Frost covered nearly every inch of the room, and up in the dusty chandelier lay Jack. His staff was crossed in front of him, as though to protect him from something.

Rapunzel tied the end of her hair into a loop, then spun it around in the air. She threw the lasso, and it hooked onto Jacks hand.

Hiccup walked in just as Jack fell from the celling. He landed hard, and with and audible wince Merida swore she could hear the breath being knocked out of him. Jack lay on the floor, moaning and saying some foul things.

Merida had to admit, this kid was tough to fall that far and come out unscathed. But then again, he was a spirit so it probably didn't hurt all to much.

Rapunzel began singing and wrapped her hair around his arm. After the glow faded and the healing was done, she put Jacks staff back in his hands.

"I'm sorry Jack! I guess that I need to calm down." He grunted and sat up, "ya think? I didn't need to be healed by the way." Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. "Then what's that wound on your arm from?"

Merida's attitude changed and she strung her bow silently. Jack shifted and looked at his arm, which had a long black cut on it that was cracked and dry instead of bleeding. There was no scab, just a deep slit in his arm. "That's not a normal wound, my hair didn't heal it."

Hiccup walked over to Jack and spoke firmly. "Where were you last night." It wasn't a question.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "I was in Antarctica, I think. And I sort of caught up with an old friend. Do we have to discuss this right know? It's Punz's birthday. I-I don't want to mess it up."

Merida continued to aim her bow at him as Hiccup sheathed his dagger. "Later we will talk. This conversation is only delayed for Rapunzel's sake." Jack solemnly nodded and stood up.

Merida laughed bitterly. She couldn't believe that they we're just blindly trusting him. She sighed and left the room. Barely aware of her actions, she walked to a nearby hallway, and reached her hand into a hollow suit of armor. Then she pulled out bandages and healing ointment.

She usually hid these for herself so her mother wouldn't fuss over the injuries Merida obtained while exploring. She then ran down the halls back to the room where Hiccup and Rapunzel stood speaking to Jack.

Their eyes always shifted back to his wounded arm, and he hid it insecurely behind him. Merida rolled her eyes at that and grabbed his arm roughly.

She didn't exactly know what she was doing, so she kept quiet as she tended to his injury.

_Jacks pov_

Jack lowered his eyes as Merida mended his wound. He didn't remember getting hurt. When did Pitch do it? He ran his free hand through his hair, a nervous habit he was developing. Today was the most beautiful girl in the worlds birthday and he wanted it to be special. So as soon as Merida finished, he hovered up into the air and flew to Rapunzel.

He touched the ground lightly and he grabbed her waist and spun her.

Touching noses he said "You'd better get Hiccup to braid your hair tightly because we're flying to Cornea." Letting Rapunzel go he grinned and looked at the other two. "All of us are."

Merida, already cross at him, yelled,"no way Frost! Their is no way in hell that I'm leaving my country with a low life, ugly, son of a-".

So naturally they left almost immediately.

_Rapunzel's pov_

Rapunzel felt the wind free a few strands from her braid, but she didn't mind. She tried to think of the lights, and how they would look, but her mind kept going back to Jack.

She knew he would take her to the festival, that was the plan all along, but she didn't think that anything more would happen. The obnoxious, carefree boy that she met in her tower was capturing her heart. No matter what she was doing, he was their, in the back of her mind. She found herself longing for him to look her way.

She didn't understand these feelings, she had only known him for three days, but she didn't run from them either.

Rapunzel never let herself, but she could get lost in his blue eyes. Perhaps mother knows what this is, perhaps when she gets back home, she can talk to her mother about it.

The thought sobered her. She found that she didn't want to go home, that she didn't want this week to ever end.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looped in the sky, laughing. Rapunzel looked to Merida, who had adapted quickly to flight. She was gliding along side her, red hair billowing like a cloud behind.

Rapunzel loved Merida's hair, she didn't know people could have hair that red. She also didn't know that people could have white hair, or that dragons were real, so she accepted it readily. Hiccup swooped down next to Rapunzel and Merida, smiling. "Jack says that we're landing soon, Cornea is right there." The girls looked in the direction Hiccup was pointing and saw a pretty sea side kingdom.

Rapunzel pointed into the forest. "Theirs my home!" A tsunami of emotions rushed threw her, and she tried to ignore them. "Ye lived in that little thing?" Merida said skeptically. They ignored Merida and landed in the forest.

Jack was the last to land, the wind swirling around him. He started walking, and they followed. Then Jack dramatically stopped, and straightened himself. "I present to thee, the glorious kingdom of Cornea." He moved to the side, and a bridge leading out of the forest and into the kingdom was reveled.

Rapunzel squealed and ran ahead, occasionally stopping to tell the others to catch up.

At the festival, which was majorly crowded, they played many games.

Hiccup bobbed for apples, and Rapunzel beat him at that, two in her mouth at once. They drew on the side walk with chalk, and showed off their skills.

Merida drew a scottish warrior with a flowing cape, fighting a bear nobly.  
Hiccup drew a Viking and a dragon, but instead of them fighting, like a certain feisty redhead wanted, he made them friends.  
Jack drew a deer out of frost, then made the miniature creature come to life, galloping in the sky around the children until it ran out of magic and melted.  
Rapunzel drew a sun, and around the sun were four spirits of the seasons. None of them had faces, except for Jack, who was the only spirit she knew.

The people of cornea couldn't see Jack, but Rapunzel didn't see that it upset him. Maybe he was used to it. The back of her mind told her that she was wrong, and that it did bother him.

The went into a library, and Rapunzel found an atlas. They all laid around it and had Jack tell them about certain places. He had been everywhere, even some places where it hadn't ever snowed, just out of his curiosity. When he said that Merida mumbled about how curiosity killed the cat, to which Jack retorted that he wasn't a cat.

Hungry, they went back outside and bought some food. Jack was the only one that didn't eat anything, and he flew off saying that he had a surprise for them.

The sun was beginning to set and Rapunzel heard some music playing. Familiar with the tune, she tapped her foot, then began dancing, and eventually making citizens join in. Soon she had a whole crowd participating in the dance, including Merida and Hiccup, who weren't very good but had fun never the less.

Rapunzel saw Jack return and pulled him into the crowd, expecting to dance with him, but regretted it because people began going straight through him whilst dancing. She saw so many people pass through him that Jack vanished from her sight. She felt guilt creep in and she vainly tried to fight it off, focusing on the dance. She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

She didn't mean for this to happen! She didn't mean to hurt Jack. She would see flashes of him in the crowd, only to be fazed blue by a nonbeliever.

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't good, it was basically filler. :'( their hopefully wont be anymore of that. Next chapter; lanterns are released, whisps are seen, and someone nearly dies; or that's what's planned in my notebook anyway. Just not as vague. Thank you for putting up with bad chapters like these and for continuing to read. You guys make me keep writing and enjoy doing it, so when I say thank you, I mean it. **_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Blue and Golden Lights

Jacks pov

Jack hovered above the dancers and clung to his staff, breathing heavily. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and reminded himself that it wasn't Rapunzel's fault. She looked up at him, concerned, without loosing step in the dance. Not wanting her to worry, Jack threw her a smile and hoped it was convincing.

She soon became lost in the dance again and closed her eyes. Jack felt warmth grow in his chest as he watched her, and he made it snow.

He really didn't want to ruin the event with a chilly breeze but the warmth bothered him. He was used to being in solitude, cold and isolated, without this warmth which was starting to be common whenever he was with her.

The dance ended, Hiccup and Merida in the center, grasping each others hands. Jack smirked. They'd make a cute couple. They let go, red in the face, and went to find Rapunzel.

Jack floated down to the three of them and smiled. "I know where the best seats in the house are." He teased. They followed him and soon gave up trying to get information out of Jack, he was too stubborn.

He took them to a canoe and used an oar to row out past the city limits, so they were floating in solitude.

While the others were preoccupied waiting, he lit some lanterns with matches that he had 'acquired'.

He didn't like fire, but he didn't hate it either. It was a necessary element. Without fire to keep humans warm and the darkness at bay, a lot less people would like winter.

He chuckled at that thought and looked to the sky. The king and queen released their lantern, and it was followed into the black sky by thousands more. Lanterns surrounded them, filling the area with soft light. They reflected off of the clear water, making it hard to tell the difference between the sky and the sea.

Jack lit the last one and turned to the others. Hiccup and Merida were on the far side of the boat, sitting close and watching the sky in amazement.

He handed it to Rapunzel and she gave him a grateful smile. She turned back to the sky and held her breath as she prepared to release it. "Ready?" Jack whispered. She nodded and tossed it into the sky.

As everyone released them into the sky, Jack began laughing. 'This is fun,' he thought, unable to contain his smile.

He looked at Rapunzel, who was leaning on the bow of the boat. Her green eyes reflected the lights and her skin seemed to absorb the golden glow.

Jack dug his nails into his palm and looked back at the sky. He needed to stop thinking about her, she doesn't even like him that way. She'll probably be going home after this...so it didn't matter.

And yet he found himself gazing at her again, her blonde hair intricately braided with small flowers woven in it. One of the flowers fell onto the water, and Jack watched as it floated on the surface, ripples fading around it. He tapped the water lightly with his index finger, and frost started spreading around the flower, it's lacy designs only contributing to the beauty of the night. Jack leaned on his staff and sighed.

He turned to Rapunzel and found her catching a lantern and throwing it back into the cool air. She looked at him, and their eyes met. He was pulled into her deep emerald eyes that reflected golden light of the lanterns.

She blushed and quickly looked away. Jack sighed and looked back to the sky, running his hand through his hair.

What was he going to do about this? He shook his head and commanded the wind to lift him slowly up into the sky, amidst the lights. He floated there and laughed as lantern after lantern bumped into him. Jack looked back down to his friends.

Merida and Hiccup were looking out towards the city and pointing out things to each other. Jack noticed Merida holding Hiccup's hand and he grinned. He slowly and quietly floated down behind them. "my oh my! Look at the little love birds!"

They immediately let go of each others hands and whirled around. "Frost!" Merida snapped, embarrassed. Hiccup was to shocked to say anything, his beat red face flustered. He tried to take a step backwards and ended up falling out of the small boat, causing Rapunzel to stir from her trance.

They helped Hiccup out of the water and Rapunzel said,"now wasn't really the best time for a swim." Hiccup stared at her, then began laughing. Then everyone started laughing unable to stop. Merida took a deep breath and said, "aye think tha'we should return t'shore!" Jack smiled and began rowing.

Back at the shore, Merida and Hiccup went to check into a hotel, and left Jack and Rapunzel together. Jack smirked at her and said,"well Blondie, how was it?" She looked at him and grinned,"it was all I ever thought it would be." She looked back at the sky, where the lanterns were disappearing in the distance. "But now that I've done it, I don't know what to do. I waited my whole life for this moment, and now there's nothing to wait for." She looked back at him, no longer smiling. "What now?" She asked. Jack spoke softly, with a small smile on his features. "You find a new dream." He was startled when she pulled him into a rough embrace. He slowly hugged her back, his face in her hair. "Thank you Jack, for everything." He could feel his cold chill mixing with her heat, but it wasn't unpleasant. "No prob Punz." She let go of him, and looked back at the sky.

Merida and Hiccup came over to them, not seeing what had transpired. And just what had happened? Jack wondered. He told himself that it was just a hug, nothing more, but he couldn't erase this feeling. He was happy, a giddy sort of happy, that had him wanting to jump and fly as high as he could.

Rapunzel's pov

As they walked to the hotel, Jack stopped. As his friends turned towards him he said, "Hey guys, I got to go do my thing." And he flew off. Merida put her hand on her hips and said with a huff,"jst what is his _thing_!?" Hiccup turned back around and started walking again. "He is Jack Frost, he spreads wintery weather, that is his thing." Rapunzel was the last one to enter the building, she stood, watching the sky, wondering why Jack had left so suddenly.

Rapunzel awoke to blue light flooding her room. The light didn't arose the others, however. In fact, they didn't even seem bothered by it.

In front of her face, hovering gently, was a blue sprite of sorts. It gestured for her to follow, then vanished. It reappeared by the door, it's blue light just as bright. She tentatively got up, and walked to it. She stopped at the door and saw that Jacks bed was empty. "He still hasn't returned." She whispered too low for her words to reach her ears.

She stepped outside into the cold air. A blanket of mist encased to city, making the once cheery place disturbing. Her unbraided hair created a dull golden trail as it dragged behind her.

The blue lights appeared in a trail now, leading out of the city. As she passed them, they vanished behind her. Rapunzel grimly remembered the fraze her mother once told her, when she had caught Rapunzel looking in her room. "Curiosity killed the cat." She mumbled and continued to walk.

It led her beyond a section of the forest, onto a hill that was void of any trees. She walked up the hill only to find that it wasn't a hill at all, but a cliff. She walked to the edge, and saw that the last light was at the bottom of the canyon below, just a small almost unnoticeable speck of blue light.

The wind picked up, and she had to back away from the edge. Her hair began falling off, slowly being dragged by the wind. "Jack!" She cried, as the wind increased. She grabbed onto the grass, looking for something to hold onto to. She screamed as the roots uplifted from the dirt, loosening her hold. "HELP!"

Hiccups pov

Hiccup awoke in cold sweat, he had a horrible dream where his friends had all died, one by one, until he was alone again. He looked at the beds, Jack still was gone, no surprise. Merida was sleeping softly, curled up with her back towards him. When he looked at Rapunzel's bed he found it empty.

Panic seized him, and he woke up Merida. "Rapunzel's gone!" She sat up and mumbled,"great. I nevr get a'wink o'sleep." They grabbed their weapons and put on their shoes.

Outside, the wind blew hard. Hiccup yelled over the wind,"WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE WENT?!" Merida shook her head and made her way to the forest, the wind at her back. "AYE HAV' NO IDEA!." She yelled, and Hiccup followed her grudgingly.

When they made it to the clearing the found it lit with a golden glow. They followed the glowing trail of hair and found Rapunzel at the edge of the cliff, nearly being blown off.

She had tears streaking her cheeks, and her eyes shut tight. The wind was strong enough that no one could hear each other, but they knew Rapunzel was singing. As she finished the song, her hair stopped glowing, and they could barely see.

The moon was obscured by clouds, making the situation all the more hazardous. Hiccup tried to stop Merida from walking over to her, but he couldn't, and she went to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's hair was now hanging off the cliff, and was beginning to drag down her with it. Merida crouched next to Rapunzel and tied some hair to a arrow. She then commanded Rapunzel to sing. As the hair glew, she pulled her bow off her back and readied it.

Merida shot the glowing trail of hair to Hiccup who grabbed the arrow out of the earth. He began pulling the girls to him, but the wind only blew harder.

He eventually got them away from the cliff, and they all hunkered down, using Rapunzels hair as a harness. Merida's grip on the hair loosened, and she was blown over the cliff side.

**Sorry this took a bit, I was having trouble again. I have a question for you guys. Do you like cliff hangers? :D sorry. It's not much of one though. Thank you for continuing to read and to follow. I get so happy that I do a little dance everytime I get a new review or a new follower.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tension

_**Sorry this took awhile *doges punches* I've been busy with school and learning to drive. I got pulled over my first time on a major road, how embarrassing. He thought I was a drunk driver...:( in my defense it was night! alas here is a longish chapter. **_

One moment, Merida was with Hiccup and Rapunzel, and in the next she was falling. Time seemed to stand still, the cries of her friends fading into darkness. "So this s'how it ends?" She whispered, her words torn from her lips as she fell backwards.

She closed her eyes, and wished to make amends with her mother, and that she could of said goodbye.

She could feel the cold wind increase as she fell faster, she heard a scream, and realized that it was her own.

And then she was in the arms of someone, and she was no longer falling..who? She peeled her eyes open, and saw strands if white hair. "Are ye me angel?" She slurred, confused. The angel laughed and shook his head.

His blue eyes looked into hers, and everything became clear. Merida jumped out of Jacks arms and screamed,"frost? I thought ye left us? Wha' are ye doin' her'?!"

Jack took her screaming light heartedly and held out his arms for a hug.  
He got a slap in the face instead. "Jeez, this is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

Merida glanced at him guiltily, then huffed. "Where wer ye when punz needed ye?" Jacks face softened and he ran a free hand through his hair. Merida noted that as a nervous habit of Jack's. "I-"

"If you keep that up, your going to go bald." Jack and Merida turned to see Hiccup and Rapunzel. Merida was tackled by Rapunzel in a bear hug. "You saved me! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

When Merida pulled away Hiccup shifted awkwardly. "Ye can hav one to." She said, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

They held each other for along time, not caring what Jack would say. It felt good just to know that the other person was still there, that by holding each other they stopped themselves from disappearing.

Hiccup buried his face in her mass of red hair and said, "I thought we'd lost you." Merida shifted her eyes and bit her lip. Everyone was worried about her, treating her like a child, and it was making her feel weak.

So she promptly let go of Hiccup and said, "well, we're all bak togethr, lets go." Her voice had a certain harshness to it that repelled the others from objecting. Merida started walking back and wiped her sweaty hands on her dress. The others followed, but strayed away from her.

Was there something wrong with her reaction? Merida laid in her hotel bed and pondered over the events that night. The lights, the moments between her and Hiccup that made her wonder about their friendship, the near death of herself and Rapunzel, and the rescue from Jack. Exhausted, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

At breakfast that morning everyone ate gloomily without looking at one another. Jack was the one to break the silence, a smirk on his lips. "So punz, you miss me so much that you'd throw yourself off a cliff?" Hiccup grabbed Merida's arm to prevent her from leaping onto the table. Instead, Rapunzel answered, her voice surprisingly calm. "No Jack, I actually was lead there."

Jack's joking face became stern, "who led you?" Hiccup noted the spirits reaction, and decided to confront him about it later.

Rapunzel smoothed her hair and shook her head. "Not who, but what. This blue sprite thing, woke me up."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow," and you followed it?" She turned a sharp eye on him, and opened her mouth to speak, but Merida beat her to it.

"Did they glow?" Her face was more serious than Hiccup had ever seen, and she looked some what like her mother. Rapunzel nodded, "yes, very brightly, but the light didn't phase either of you." Merida spoke, her voice tight. "What ye saw, are called Whisps. They show ye yer fate."

The mood at the table turned sour.

Jack slammed his hand on the table, outraged. "Are you saying, that she's going to-" his voice caught, an he had to swallow. "That her fate is-" Merida thankfully stopped him, and spoke with equal vigor. "I'm not sayin' any o'that! All I know, is tha' the Will' O' The Wisps came to her last night, and that she nearly fell off a god forsaken' cliff."

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel, who's face was pale. "That's enough!" He snapped, calming the two hot heads. "Look what your doing to her, it's not all about you." They sat down, humbled, and Jack attempted to put his hurt arm around Rapunzel. She shook it off and stood up.

"I- I would like to go home please." Alarm shot through Jack and he began to stand up, but was stopped by Merida's glare.

Hiccup turned to Rapunzel, concerned. "Are you sure about this? I thought you hated that tower." Rapunzel's eyes shifted to her bare feet, and she took a breath. "The plan, originally, was for Jack to take me to the lights, and then to take me home. Well the show is over, and I need to see my mother." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sniffled.

Jack stood up briskly, and shot into the clouds. Rapunzel looked away from the sky, and bit her lip, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and shook her head.

Jack just didn't understand, he could never understand. He had no family, and no one to answer to. He was free spirited and had no ties, he had no one to celebrate holidays with, no one to talk to, no one to grow up with. And Rapunzel envied him.

It was hours later that Jack returned, and the others had come up with a plan to get Rapunzel home, but first, they needed Jack to take them to Berk.

Jack landed gracefully in front of them, frost spreading where his feet tapped the ground. Merida crossed her arms and snorted,"dra'matic much?" Jack glared at her and turned to Rapunzel. "You don't really want to go do you?" Rapunzel smoothed her dress and said stiffly,"Jack I need to speak with you in private."

She walked down the street, and Jack followed. Rapunzel stopped walking when they arrived at the docks, and she sat down with her feet dangling above the water. Jack followed suit, and laid his staff across his lap. Neither of them spoke, they just sat and watched the clouds float across the blue sky.

"When I said that I wanted to go home, I didn't mean that I wanted to leave you," she looked at him, her green eyes sincere. "And I didn't mean that I wanted to stay, I just... I need to see my mother. I-I'm scared Jack, I'm scared that after all the wonderful things that have happened, that she's right."

Her hands made fists and bunched up the fabric of her gown in them. "I nearly died last night Jack, and something wanted me to, I could hear laughter..." She stopped speaking.

Reasoning with Jack wasn't going to solve anything, he only cared for himself and his own problems. Rapunzel would catch him watching her though, his gaze lingering and a strange glint in his eyes. It scared her when he did that, her mother never told her about men looking at her like that.

It also scared her that a portion of her wanted to return the stare, to-. No! She wouldn't think like that.

Rapunzel looked up at Jack and to her surprise found empathy in his eyes. He placed his icy hand on hers and said, " I understand...I guess that I've just been alone for so long that I forgot. When I first awoke, I remember being alone, and so terribly frightened, but then the moon, helped me. He washed away my fear.. I guess that's why you need to see your mother, to wash away that fear."

She smiled at his attempt to comfort her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched the water ripple slightly as her toes tapped the surface. "I'm surprised Jack, your really going to let me go?" Jack leaned back and grimaced.

"To be honest, I don't want any part of you going back to that place." His voice was thick with venom whenever he talked about her tower. He turned to her and looked directly into Rapunzel's eyes. "You, of all people, deserve better."

Rapunzel felt a wave of mixed emotions roll through her and she found herself stuck within a tug-a-war.

Loyalty to her mother on one end, and the dream of a better life on the other. In the end, her mother won, and Rapunzel pushed away the temptation.

She stood up and stretched. "Thank you Jack. I think that it's time to go back to Hic and Meri now." Jack stood, but didn't smile back at her. He knew what happened, that she had chose her mother, her old life over him. He should of expected that..who would want to spend the rest of their life with a winter spirit.

It hit him then, that he would out live her.

Jack stumbled in a rare event of clumsiness and Rapunzel helped him. "Are you alright?" She asked, She had never seen Jack clumsy except for a few rough landings from flying. Jack shook her off of him and continued to walk, "I'm fine".

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm. She made him face her and said," what's your problem?" He returned her glare and said,"MY problem? What about you? Rapunzel, I could make you happy. I wouldn't lock you up into a tower and not let you out. I've never seen you look happier than the moment you stepped out of that place." He ran a hand through his hair, then realized what he was doing and got even more exasperated. "And you...you want to go BACK?!"

Rapunzel felt like she had been slapped in the face. Jack was right, she shouldn't go back, but the loyalty to her mother was still there, and was making her feel sick with guilt. "J-Jack I.. I thought you understood!"

He snapped, "I do understand! I completely understand what your going through! I just don't understand why you made the decision you did."  
She turned away from him and held her stomach, this feeling was tearing her apart. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to hold them back, but a tear escaped never the less.

Jack spoke again, his voice soft this time. "I'm sorry Rapunzel... I was out of line." She tried to stop crying, but couldn't, and more tears escaped. Why couldn't she be more like Merida? Why was she so weak?

Her mothers voice echoed around her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _'You think he could like you? Do you think anyone ever could? Ha! I'll lay the truth down for you, no one will EVER like you. You can't even stop crying...how pitiful!' _

She pressed her hands to her temples and shouted,"leave me alone!" The strange laughter filled her ears and she ran. The laughter echoed around and resonated deeply. She heard Jack call her name but it seemed distant.

When she stopped running it was due to fatigue. After catching her breath, Rapunzel looked around her to gather her bearings and found that she was in the town square.

She looked up at a tiled mural of the King, Queen, and the lost princess. Their was something familiar in the baby's face, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jack found her on her knees staring at a mural. "Rapunzel?" His voice was cautious, he didn't want any more outbursts. She turned to him and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He sat next to her and looked at the mural.

"She looks like you."Rapunzel turned to him and said,"who?" Her voice was soft and quiet, she was still upset.

Jack gestured to the baby and Rapunzel realized why the girl looked so familiar. A thought came to her. "Why does she look like me? Does this mean that my mother isn't my mother at all?!" Jack grabbed her shoulders to keep her from panicking again. "Shh, it's ok. Lets figure that out later, alright? You already have so much on your mind."

She looked into his blue eyes and felt guilty. She hung her head shamefully. Jack tapped underneath her chin and made her look up. "Don't feel bad punz."

Rapunzel blushed furiously when she realized how close their faces were. "Jack.." She didn't know what he was doing, her mother never told her about something like this. Jack's fingers were still holding her chin, and his blue eyes became soft. Rapunzel felt a tingling sensation throughout her entire body, and she found herself leaning closer to him.

"Ooo! Look at t'too love brds!" Merida's voice shattered to moment, and Rapunzel pulled herself away from the spirit quickly. Jack smirked, stood up and twirled his staff. Rapunzel could feel her face pulsing with heat, and could only guess at how red it was.

Hiccup turned the corner just then, and his eyes became wide as he took everything in. Jack threw a wink his way, and Hiccup nodded to himself, understanding.

Merida ran up to him and said,"Frost and Blondi ar in LOOVE!" Jack didn't nothing to deny the statement, and Rapunzel scowled. "No we're not!"

Merida continued to tease the two and make fun, and it continued to upset Rapunzel. Hiccup was shocked that Merida would behave this way, and he grew disappointed. "Merida! Stop it!" She turned to him and said,"well why shoold I? Jack made fun o'us last nigh', an it wasnae even anythin!"

"A little tease is funny, but prattling on obnoxiously?"

"I wasnae obnoxious! I am ne'er obnoxious!"

"And yet you still continue! You ruined the moment completely and still you tease." When there was no response he continued. "When will this end, they are your friends Merida."

Merida stopped talking, and looked back at her actions. She swore aloud when she realized that Hiccup was right, she had been obnoxious. Embarrassed, Merida looked at the others.

Rapunzel fiddled with her braid silently, a touch of red still in her cheeks. Jack sat on a nearby roof, contemplating something. Merida turned to look at Hiccup, and found him pacing.

The boy was a nervous wreak, and she wished to know why. Albeit now was not the time, she had to apologize first, and she was not good with apologizing.

She decided to start with the easiest, Rapunzel. "Um, Blondie?" The flustered girl looked up from her braid, and then looked at Merida with hardened eyes.

"Yes, Merida?"

"I jst wannae say I'm sorrie, an tht I was out o'line."

The girl smiled softly and said,"I accept your apology Meri, but try not to do it again."

Relived, Merida smiled. "Aye, I will try." She took a deep breath, and turned to Jack Frost. "Frosty!" He slid down the roof top and landed in front of her gracefully. "Yes sour puss?" He said, scratching his nose. She rolled her eyes and said,"are ye goin t'let me apologize or not?"

He smirked and nodded. "Aye am sorrie for yellin at ye, and for teasin ye."

Jack simply said,"continue."

Merida clenched her fists and reminded herself that she was the one in the wrong. "And for not bein' grateful t'ye when ye saved me life. Is that all?"  
Jack smirked, satisfied. "Yeah that's good." He turned around and jumped back onto the roof.

"Oh and Merida!" He called.

"What!?" She exclaimed, her patience running thin.

"For now on, you can go ahead and continue call me your angel."

She groaned,"thanks for givin' me permission."

Merida turned to Hiccup and said,"well! Aye apologized didn't aye!?" Hiccup smiled and said,"alright, I forgive you." She was surprised at the amount of relief she felt when he said that. Hiccup walked past her,"now, lets get Jack to take us home."


	17. Chapter 15: the moons wound

Chapter 15

The Moons Wound

**_i know its been awhile, but I have been having some writers block with this story. I think that's over with know. In this chapter, Merida is a jerk again, but don't worry! She will be nicer when she is older. I am actually planning on splitting this story in to two parts. In the second part Hiccup will be his 'How To Train Your Dragons 2' sneak peak self. Merida will also be older. I know that this story is kind of slow but don't you worry! trouble is just around the corner! Is that a good thing?_**

The group flew back to Berk in silence. No one was particularly mad at each other, but the tension was still there.

Jack flew higher than them, directing the winds to not only make his friends more comfortable, but to also change the land below them. The others watched in wonder as their normally comedic friend solemnly winterized the world below. Just the sheer size of the transformation was enough to astound them. Jack was more than a flirtatious immortal teen, he was also a spirit chosen by the moon given great powers and holding a heavy burden.

And his friends were painfully reminded of the fact as they flew towards the young viking's home. They could see the pain in Jack's face, and the way he held his injured arm, but it wasn't just that. They didn't know his story, or why people had to believe in him to see him.

The tension between Rapunzel and Jack was the most noticeable. They strayed away from one another, and didn't speak. The tangible feeling only made Merida feel worse. If it wasn't for her teasing, then Jack and Rapunzel might be holding hands, pointing things out and giggling. 'or what ever it is couples do.' She thought negatively with a touch of awkwardness.

Everyone knew that part of the mood was indeed Merida's fault, and was resentful on an almost subconscious level towards her because of it. She sighed and closed her eyes. This nagging feeling was in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something.

Pushing it down, she opened her eyes and heard Hiccup exclaim,"we're here!" She looked where he was pointing and saw, that they were indeed there. The village was built by an icy ocean, and worked it's way up the cliffside. Surrounding it, was a dense forest that was green and misty despite the frigid temperature.

For the first time today, Merida saw Hiccup smile. However pathetic this seemingly thrown together village was, to Hiccup, it was his home. The vikings smile faded as a thought crossed his mind. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice so the winds pilot could hear. "Hey, um, Jack. Lets land in the clearing over there. Where you and I first met."

Jacks demeanor remained stoic as he directed the winds to fulfill his friends desire. They landed hard, but with few bruises. The three had gotten used to Jacks rough landings. Merida got up and brushed the dust off her green dress.

She then frozen, the heavy breathing of a large animal on the back of neck. She slowly turned around and saw a massive black dragon staring right at her. It's eyes were in slits and it had a deep throaty growl. "Aahhh..." Merida's heart rate increased and she backed up. "D-dragon.." The beast came closer to her and she fell. It pinned her down and she close her eyes tightly, screaming.

Seeing the fiery redhead in peril, Hiccup yelled, "Toothless! Don't!" He then launched himself at the night fury and tried to pull it off of Merida. "Toothless! Get off!" He grunted as he shoved the dragon. Toothless complied, but only after roaring in Merida's face. As soon as it was away, Merida scrambled onto her feat. "Wha?! Ye TRAINED IT!?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said,"um...yeah.. I did." Merida couldn't believe this. She shot a rage filled glare at Hiccup. "It could o'killed me!" Hiccup seemed flabbergasted and Toothless bared his teeth. "Toothless wouldn't have killed you! Would you Toothless?" The dragon who most definitely had teeth walked away and began burning the ground, making a scorched bed.

Jack strayed away from the dragon, nervous about the fire. Rapunzel however, walked straight up to Toothless and held a green lizard up to him, in a seemingly peace offering. "Where did ye get tha'?" Merida asked, still shooting daggers at Hiccup. Rapunzel turned to Merida, all smiles. "His name is Pascal. I've had him the whole time." Merida snorted, not believing a word of it. What did the strange blonde expect the obsidian beast to do, eat her pet instead of her?

The dragon stared at Pascal who had a gaze intense enough to entrance the night fury. Then Pascal huffed approvingly and sat on Toothless' head.  
Hiccup laughed nervously,"looks like everyone's getting along! Right Jack?" He looked to the winter spirit who was lost in thought. "Jack?" When the snow bound boy didn't reply, Merida gritted her teeth. "OLD MAN WIN'TR!" She yelled in his ear. Jack grabbed his ears and fell over with a shocked yelp. "What was that for!?"

Merida grabbed his blue hoodie and shook him roughly. "E'er since we lef' Cornea ye've been actin' like yer not yeself!" Jack scrunched up his brow and said,"wha!? Just let me down!" Merida only lifted him higher, to the extent of her strong arms. "Ye still havn't told us how ye got th'cut!" Jack looked desperately to Hiccup and Rapunzel, but they offered no assistance. They wanted to know about the wound just as much as Merida. Jack gave a resigned sigh and said,"ok. Let me down and I'll tell you."

She lowered him to his feet and he sagged against his staff. The group sat down and looked at him expectantly. He paused for a moment, wondering where to start.

"Before we left to Cornea, after we met Merida. I..uh..flew to Antarctica." Jack gestured to Rapunzel and said,"you remember, that white spot in the atlas we read." She nodded and he continued. "Don't ask me why, but I did. While I was there, the boogie man came."

Merida interrupted Jack. "Ye expect us t'belive tha'the _boogie man_ attacked ye?"

Jacks cold glare silenced the red haired princess. "That's what happened. I swear on the moon. I don't think he was trying to kill me, only to scare me. I didn't notice getting cut, so I guess it worked." Merida held back a giggle as she pictured Jack screaming like a little girl.

Rapunzel quietly asked,"what did he do to scare you so bad?" Jack ran a hand through his stark white hair and laughed bitterly. "Pitch knows your deepest fears! He knows what to say to make grown men cry like babies."

Rapunzel, out of pure instinct, scooted closer to Jack and began unwrapping his damaged arm. Why Jack let her was unknown, and everyone just watched with anticipation filling their insides.

The bandages hadn't been changed since they were first put on and were dirty and hard. They all grimaced when the wound was revealed. It hadn't gotten any better, and the skin around it was black and cracked, and blue around that. It was oozing clear gunk, and had a pungent odor. The veins on his arm stood out black against the tinted gray skin. The rest of his body still held a pinkish tint to his pale complexion, and made the limb stick out roughly in contrast.

Rapunzel was the first to speak, and her tone was scolding. "Jack! Why didn't you say something!?" Jack pulled his arm back, drawing a wince from him. "It's really not that bad!" He lamely stated. Rapunzel narrowed her green eyes. "Not that bad! Jack, look at it! I'm surprised you could get us here!"

Jack pulled his blue sleeve down and grabbed his staff with a jerk "Hey! I didn't ask for your pity! I'm fine." Merida rolled her light blue eyes. "Ye call tha' FINE?! Fer once Jack, let us be yer friends! Why won't ye let aneeone care fur ye?" Jack's eyes grew shaded, and he seemed even further away than ever. Hiccup partook in their concerned badgering,"Jack. I understand how scary it is to let people in, believe me! We all do. But we are your friends, you can trust us-" "Can I?" The spirit demanded in a harsh voice like the biting wind.

"I've been around a while, 197 years in fact! And all I've seen is betrayal come from humans. How do I know that I can trust you if all I've ever seen is a dagger in the back." His blue eyes glazed over and his voice became soft like snow fall. "All I've ever received, is a dagger in the back."

Silence settled around them as the group contemplated his words. Merida had treated Jack the worse by her standings, and she felt guilt grip he stomach. Hiccup thought of how he always dismissed Jacks jokes and ignored the spirit. Rapunzel thought of how rude she had been to Jack, and maybe that he hadn't forgiven her. But in looking at the pale boy's face, and the way he would grit his teeth in moonlight...she thought that maybe he wasn't talking about any of them. Maybe his pain came from a different being entirely, and maybe he was directing his anger towards a different being. Rapunzel sighed and decided that the only way to get Jack to express himself was to get him away from the others.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Falls Turmoil

"Jack." The winter spirit was pulled from his thoughts as the blonde girl called his name. He swung his head to look at her, leaning on his staff. She had her delicate hands on her hips and her unbraided hair dragged behind her. Her face indicated that there was to be no nonsense, and it twisted into a little pout that Jack found to adorable to take seriously.

Jack smiled at her and she sighed. "Jack, I just want to know what's wrong." The smile fell from his face, and his depression began fighting its way back to the surface. Rapunzel walked closer to him and placed her small calloused hands on his shoulders. She then leaned down, peering up at him with expectant green eyes in an almost comedic way, her long gold locks tumbling into a pile below her tilted head. Jack ran his hand through his hair and swore silently. That damned pout was going to be the death of him.

"I don't even know where to begin-" he started. Rapunzel, seeing his agreement smiled and said,"the beginning would suffice."

Jacks eyes glazed over as though he was viewing a distant memory and Rapunzel took a step away from him. "Darkness, that's the first thing I remember. It was cold, it was dark, and I was scared."

He looked at Rapunzel to see any hint of judgement, and found only kindness and understanding. She was trying her best to listen and understand, that was more than anyone had ever done for him. Fully giving to that compassionate face, Jack Frost opened up.

Merida and Hiccup walked to his house. At Rapunzel's request, they would meet her and Jack there after they finished talking. Hiccup fidgeted with his vest, hoping that Rapunzel's conversation with the emotional spirit would smooth any rough edges that had occurred on the trip to Cornea. He sighed and pushed those problems to the side.

He opened up the back door to his house and leaned against it. "Ladies first." He politely offered. To his surprise, Merida smiled back. "Th'nk ye!" And walked past him with dignity. Hiccup fumbled after her, a shocked smile in his face. He had expected the tempered redhead to say some snippy comment and to not forget it. Sometimes, that girl surprised him. His pleasant thoughts were replaced by nervousness when he realized that the house was silent.

After closing the door and walking into the living room did he see what had made Merida go so quiet. Standing stunned by the fire place, was none other than his dad and Merida, eyeing each other with distaste. His father laid eyes on Hiccup and widened. The first person to speak was Hiccup, and he muttered cheerfully,"Da Da Da, we're dead."

When Jack was finished telling his 197 years, the sun had begun to set. Darkness began enveloping the forest as shadows elongated.

Albeit Rapunzel made no move to leave, instead she looked at Jack with soft, benevolent eyes. "Jack, I don't know why the moon never spoke to you, but I do know this. You aren't doing anything wrong. If anything, the moon is proud of you!" Her green eyes pulled his blue ones in, and he knew her sincerity. "He will speak to you, and you will get your memories."

Despite his trusting of her, Jack asked,"how do you know?" Rapunzel leaned close to him and glanced around, as if sharing some devastating secret. "lets call it, a woman's intuition." When Jacks face broke into his famous lopsided grin she hooked her arm through his. They walked to Hiccups home in a comfortable silence. As the trees thinned, a feeling of unease wormed its way into them. The reason behind became all to clear when they reached the last trees.

From the outskirts of the forest, yelling could be heard. It was Hiccups normally quiet voice and a heavily accented one. The couple looked at each other and broke into a run towards the house.

As they neared, Merida's yelling could be heard ,"don't ye talk t'me like imma serving wretch!"

Hiccups father yelled back,"s'tay out o'this, fur all aye know, you ar a filthy barmaid!"

Jack and Rapunzel slammed the doors open, but to Hiccups father, only Rapunzel was seen. "Ah! An'ther w'man! This is jst great! Son, when ar you go'in t'get ur head screwed on tight o'nuf t'fallow the Vikin'legacy?" He shook his scrawny sons shoulders, trying to get him to listen. "Y'know! Kill dragons?"

Hiccups face became twisted with fury and even his friends backed off. "WILL YOU FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LISTEN TO ME!?" His father, stunned, paused long enough for Hiccup to continue."you want to me to stop trying to fit in, I stop! But then you go ahead and tell me to fit in and start dragon training! Dad! I can't kill dragons..." A tense energy filled the air as Hiccup corrected himself. "I won't kill dragons.." His fathers cold stare silenced the room, and the fireplace cast shadows that made the tall viking seem all the more menacing.

Hiccup answered his fathers stare with,"they aren't what we think they are, I trained one! Toothless he's the Nightfury I caught but nobody would listen-" His fathers face turned a nasty purple and said,"you caught one, and ye trained it!?" Hiccups voice was shaky,"n-not a-at first-" "GET OUT!" the great viking chief roared, "YER NOT MY SON!" Hiccup took a few steps backwards and tripped, falling to the floor, the blood drained from his face. "Wha?!" His father wasn't done,"LEAVE! WE DON'T WAN' YOU!" The house shook from the volume of his voice.

Hiccup got to his feet and ran. He raced past his friends, into the forest. Merida grabbed her bow, chasing after him while shooting the father a nasty glare. Rapunzel and Jack were the last to follow, but they stayed long enough to see the strong, massive Viking burst into tears, taking the helmet off his head and stroking it. The fierce, indestructible man moaned to the helmet, saying,"oh! Where did aye go wrong..."

_One question...too much? Sorry for the shorter chapter, I needed this one to be shorter for my master plan(which may or may not exist). Thankyou for reading and reviewing. You guys are what keeps me writing(and the fact that I have nothing to do with my life) _


End file.
